muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki talk:Main Page picture nominations
Feature What happened to this feature? Webkinz Mania 23:16, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :See response here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Master Replicas Animal Photo Puppet Replica As Animal is going to be shipped shortly, I would like to add this photo to the nominations but have no idea how. -- User:Mistersuperstar 13 September 2007 :Okay, I took care of it for you. Feel free to vote for it on the page now! -- Danny (talk) 17:08, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Holiday/Event Pictures This is kind of a continuation of this discussion, but focusing on a specific kind of pictures; time-sensitive ones: A few weeks ago I added a picture to the nominations page that was clearly intended for the holiday season. As it wouldn't have fit in during November, thematically, I gave it the prefix "for December" and left it at that. Along the way, somebody deleted the prefix, and since nobody voted for the picture just yet, it got deleted from the nominations page. If I would've realized earlier that we don't handle time-sensitive pictures any different, I would've waited with the nomination, or at least given my vote to the image just to keep it up on the page... even though I wouldn't have wanted it to be able to possibly win the spot up on the main page just yet either. Now, did we ever agree to a rule that we have to wait a certain time to renominate pictures after they got removed? I am aware of the possibility that I might've been the only one voting for the picture anyway, but I'd like to give it another chance during the timeframe that it was actually intended for. What do you say? Also, considering this situation, and the fact that we've still got time-sensitive images up that are past their due date for this year, couldn't we add some kind of holiday/event pictures clause, saying that those images declared "for December," or "for the week of Halloween," or "the release of TMS season 2," or the like can stay a while longer if proposed a month early, and be removed after the declared event or holiday with the option to pop up and take their chances the following year during the same time if applicable? If it's an upcoming event or holiday, why not consider leaving the image up til then? — Julian (talk) 00:47, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :I took the prefixes off -- not just that one, but a Halloween one and a Thanksgiving one too -- because I thought it might give people the impression that those were the "official" pictures for particular weeks. :We had two different Thanksgiving-themed pictures and two Halloween-themed pictures, and I'm sure we'll have a bunch of possibilities for Christmas. I think it's cool that the group as a whole gets to choose which picture celebrates a particular season, or choose something else entirely. If one picture says "(for the week of Thanksgiving)" and the other one doesn't, then it might seem like influencing the votes -- people might think that's the official choice, and vote for that, or not bother to vote at all. So I think it's better just to put pictures up, and let people choose for themselves whether they want to vote for something seasonal or not. :So right now, the Frogenstein picture is still up, because the person who voted for it hasn't changed their vote. And maybe it'll turn out that people will be sick of Christmas by the end of December, and vote for that picture instead. So for now, I'm not going to remove it just because Halloween is over. :So, yeah, if you want a picture to be up for a particular time, then you either need to nominate it less than three weeks before the event, or nominate it ahead of time and keep a vote on it. Feel free to renominate the Piggy card; there's no restriction on renominating pictures that have been removed. -- Danny (talk) 01:34, 27 November 2006 (UTC) ::I see. And I think it's cool to keep the halloweenish picture up, as it doesn't refer to Halloween specifically, but rather serves as a Frankenstein movie poster spoof. And although I don't see why other pictures like the remaining Thanksgiving image (which specifically wishes a "Happy Thanksgiving") need to stay up on the page past the holiday, I know that this is a group project and if anyone feels like having it up in December, so be it of course. ::The reason why I uploaded that Christmas bondage image early was overexcitement on my part, to have found and wanting to share the news of the card. I understand now that I should've kept it off the nominations page until December, but didn't want to forget about it at the time (hence the prefix). If I would've known better, the evil powers wouldn't have helped themselves to use the scan as their splash image either. I regret and it won't happen again. — Julian (talk) 03:49, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :::I know, it's silly that the Thanksgiving pic is still up there. I'm just trying to have consistent rules, and Andrew hasn't changed his vote yet. This is the only thing on the wiki that has a "system" for voting, so I want to follow the rules as much as possible, even when it's kind of nerdy and unnecessary. :::It really is a fantastic picture, though, so please put it up again. I'm sorry I didn't appreciate it enough, cause it's funny and amazing, and this is the only place I've seen it. I think it would make a great main page picture. I'd put it back up myself, but I've already put up the Christmas tree pic this week, and I'm being nerdy and unnecessary about the rules. :) -- Danny (talk) 12:03, 27 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Hey, I've been busy! And none of the current pictures compelled me to add a vote, and Thanksgiving wasn't that long ago, after all. I'll do something with it now, though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:52, 27 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Heh! I don't think that's being nerdy or unnecessary on your part. If anyone's nerdy here, it's me obsessing about a Muppet image so much, that I spur a whole discussion involving "evil powers" and the like. T'is up again, if anyone wants wrapped amphibian on display. — Julian (talk) 17:10, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :::The evil powers? Powers 18:46, 27 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Nonono... Not the "Lt" kind of "Powers". I was referring to about any Tough Pig's idea of "evil power"... Although "power" might easily be an exaggeration. — Julian (talk) 17:10, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :::::No, no; I knew it wasn't a reference to me. =) I was just wondering what was bad enough to class the folks at Muppet Central as "evil powers". =) Powers 03:26, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Oh, it's not all the folks over there, but definitely quite a bunch of unnecessarily immature kids and their mean spirited, at times deceitful "leader". Luckily it didn't affect me too much, but I have witnessed many a friend having to deal with useless crap dished out by said (sad) community. I'll have someone else explain that more in detail though, if anybody feels like it, or you could search the Tough Pigs forum for the keyword Muppet Central if it lets you go back a year or two — there's been a lot of talk and splainin' going on about that topic over the past couple years. — Julian (talk) 21:42, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Balloon Art That's a neat image, but should we be using fan art for a main picture? — Scott (''talk'') 15:51, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :I kinda like it. The weird ways in which people appreciate the Muppets is also kind of within our mission. Ultimately, it's up to the group to decide if that's the picture that they want up for a week. If people don't like it, then it'll go away. -- Danny (talk) 17:39, 18 September 2006 (UTC) ::I like it fine, but it kinda opens up the floor for a whole slew of Muppet fan art. But you're right, if the people want it, so be it. — Scott (''talk'') 17:43, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :::For the record, it's not random fan art, but from the Associated Press archives. He's a professional balloon artist (I forget the name, can add it if desired). Yeah, it's not official, but it struck me as more colorful and goofy than that phallic Hot Dog. I'm not even voting for it this week, but it was too weirdly wonderful not to be seen, at least as a nominee. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:49, 18 September 2006 (UTC) ::::That's fine by me. But if that's the criteria by which we're going to allow fan art, we should make it clear that only fan art published by the Associated Press is allowed. So that it doesn't get out of hand. — Scott (''talk'') 01:45, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :::::It's so hard to read tone on these pages, and forgive me is this is just inference, but is "only fan art published by the Associated Press is allowed" intended as sarcasm or irony? It's not published as "fan art," but as a showcase of what this guy does for a living. If it still bothers you, I'll remove it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:50, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::If I can get some good pictures, I think there might be some nice fan art from The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson (the ones shown when the letters from children are read). Very sincere stuff, might look nice on the Main Page.. --Cantus Rock 02:18, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::It's not bothering me, I'm just trying to be clear on which fan art is okay, and which fan art isn't. What he does for a living is irrelevant, it's still unlicensed art made by someone who wasn't authorized by the franchise owners. I say again, I like the picture fine. — Scott (''talk'') 02:40, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Who says the main page picture has to be licensed art made by someone who authorized by the franchise owners? I think any Muppet-related picture should be allowed (as long as we don't become a dumping ground for fan-artist to shamefully plug their creations).-- Brad D. (talk) 02:50, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Well, that's what I'm trying to find out. The consensus seems to be that fan art is okay, so I guess the answer is that no one is saying that the main page picture has to be licensed art made by someone who was authorized by the franchise owners. — Scott (''talk'') 02:53, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I think the trouble is how we're defining "fan art," art by fans, or any unlicensed stuff. I agree we don't want to encourage people to start just creating their own stuff or dumping it here. On the other hand, something like those Sesame Street pumpkins, or even the man who recently recreated the Fork in the Road... That strikes me as legitimately interesting. I don't think we want to encourage people to create it, but if someone stumbles upon a photo of an Aberdeen terrier dressed like Uncle Traveling Matt, that could be a fun image (though again, only as a possible main page picture; it certainly doesn't deserve an article or inclusion in a more encyclopedic context). And again, this may not even get enough votes to be the main page picture. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:23, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::I propose that, unless the photograph is public (i.e. Associated Press), we don't allow fan art nominations unless they are submitted by the creators. We've already had instances where people were very protective of their photographs, and I'd like to not get into that again. -- Peter (talk) 16:02, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::That said, I'm not really pro fan art on the front page. It's kind of misleading. We just very specifically created a category for knockoff merchandise so as not to create confusion as to what is and isn't legitimate. People will likely assume tht the fan art on the front page is official Muppet/Henson product, especially since we don't used captions. -- Peter (talk) 16:07, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::That makes perfect sense to me. Although by the same token, I think I'd be against fan art nominations submitted *by* the creators as well. Since that could be seen as a bias or lead to "PLEASE VOTE FOR MY FRACKLE COLLAGE" messages. If it's highlighted by outside news sources, to my mind, it's not just "fan art." And actually, in the event that this little image or any others do win, then I'd suggest, in those cases only, actually using captions. Same would go for if any Category:Knockoff Merchandise images are ever nominated. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:08, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :::People who incessantly troll for votes will obviously be chastised and, if necessary, blocked. I don't see that as the problem. -- Peter (talk) 16:13, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't think this picture is particularly misleading. I also want to leave the possibility open for a really cool picture of somebody's Halloween costume to be up sometime in October. -- Danny (talk) 17:48, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Voting So, what, do people just wait for Danny to decide on a picture and then vote for the same one? ;) LtPowers 15:02, 16 June 2006 (UTC) :Dude, what are you talking about? The votes are almost always really split. -- Danny (talk) 02:33, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::At the time I wrote that, I believe you had set your vote to a particular picture, and three or four others all voted for the same one within 24 hours. =) It was a month ago, though, so I may be misremembering. LtPowers 11:01, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Keeping up the other pictures Pardon me for the dumb question of the night, but...the photos that don't win this round get to stay up for next time, right? The winning photo goes up on the front page, the votes get erased, but all the other photos stay up for the next round of voting, correct? I ask because I have several photos I would be willing to nominate, but since my vote is already cast this time, I don't want to waste time putting them up if they're going to be taken right back down again. -- TomH 02:55, 4 April 2006 (UTC) :No, you can nominate as many photos as you like. You just can't vote on them again unless you switch your vote, until one of the ones you voted on is chosen. So yeah, all the photos stick around until they're either chosen or become the perpetual Walter Mondales of Muppet images. --Andrew, Aleal 02:59, 4 April 2006 (UTC) ::I've been wondering about that, though... What Andrew says is true, but I wonder if there's any way we could take down some of them after a while. ::This is the rule that I'd like: Whenever the picture changes, any picture on the page that doesn't have any votes gets an X put under it. If a picture gets three Xs -- i.e., it doesn't get a single vote after three changes -- then it gets taken off the page. A picture with two Xs can be spared from the chopping block if somebody votes for it -- a single vote will remove all the Xs from that picture. ::That way, we don't have an endlessly growing set of pictures. It'll weed out the pictures that got nominated but that nobody really cares about. What do you think? -- Danny Toughpigs 03:25, 4 April 2006 (UTC) :::I like it! -- TomH 03:38, 11 April 2006 (UTC) ::::I just had another thought - how long after a picture is taken down before it can be re-nominated? I find myself voting for "Kermit and Fozzie in 1977" not because it's the best picture, but because I like it and it already has two marks against it. In other words, I'm voting just to keep it up there. Even to me, that sounds a bit crazy. But we have so many great pictures, there's no way to vote on them all. Is it OK to re-post them in, say, a month or so? -- TomH 01:25, 19 April 2006 (UTC) :::::Sure, you can repost it anytime. But if nobody's voted for it for three weeks, and you're only voting for it half-heartedly, then that might be a sign that people don't like it enough to make it the main page picture. Or it might just be that there's so many pictures on the page that it's getting lost. I kind of like the idea of voting for a picture in order to "save" it for another few weeks... It makes it into a kind of game. -- Danny Toughpigs 04:26, 19 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::Here's my tip. I'm keeping a list of the pictures I just love, and once the picture I'm voting for finally makes it onto the main page, I'll nominate a picture I love if it's not in the running anymore and stick with it til the end, or until I get bored with it. --Nate Radionate 15:12, 19 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::You could also put the picture that you like on your user page. That way, you wouldn't forget which one it was. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:19, 22 April 2006 (UTC) I added a photo I Hope its ok, But i added a scaned photo from Miss Piggy's guide to life book i just got.hope it's ok. I can add more if wanted.ThanksPuppetLover 23:26, 20 July 2007 (UTC)